


feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [177]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: something Carden-related and britney spears ft madonna - me against the music:</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

Mike paced, bouncing off the walls, metaphorically then physically as his frustration grew. He leaned over the chair, not even sitting down as he tweaked a measure, rewrote a line, only to start bouncing again.

It was so closer, and yet still wasn't right.

The edges of the drawn curtains started to glow as dawn broke again. With a growl of frustration, he tore them open, staring across the city as the light crept across walls and filled shadows.

Mike felt his twitches settle, his breath deepen and slow, as he watched day break.

When William came to drag him out for pancakes and a reality check, he found Mike fast asleep, sprawled in his chair as his laptop played his finished song on loop.


End file.
